Princess Lapin
by SolidSapphire1018
Summary: In Drosselmeyer's story, a tragedy is being bred, but will one girl change all that when a mentioned friend of Princess Tutu's appears in the story? And what will happen when she falls for the knight who is destined to die? M for POSSIBLE lemon.
1. Princess Lapin

The Prince and the Raven; many wonder if the story is but just that. I would disagree. Maybe it was because I awoke this morning not recalling any memories of a real childhood. I blinked a few times while sitting in bed and recalled that I was a gymnast trying to be a ballerina. I also knew that parting with the band around my ankle meant parting with my human existence. One might wonder, "How bad is it to be a hare?" Well, it wasn't that bad, and when I was first added to the infamous story I was confused. I still was, even in bed this morning.

But the entire tale will be revealed in time. And I thought this as I stepped up out of my bed. Opening the window, I looked out at the sun, half way up in the sky. My face rested in my hand then, and I began to imagine a dream while remaining there.

"Good morning, Ahira!" A high, cheerful voice called to me. I turned to face Duck, who was also looking out her window. My lips curved into a cheery smile.

"Hello, Duck," I replied. "How are you?"

"Great!" she cried. "How about you?"

"I'm good," I said, the smile remaining. "I'll see you later today, huh?"

"Hm, really?" she asked. Duck and I were in different classes and only got to see each other during times when my advanced class gave demonstrations or joined practice. One of which was happening today.

"Yes, we'll be dancing on point for you guys today and remaining to watch practice."

Duck ooh-ed and smiled. I giggled a little and waved before shutting the window again. Duck and I were good friends, better than, dare I thought, her, Pike, and Lilie were. Mostly, it was because our life situations were very similar. She was a duck. I was a hare. Both os us were turned into human girls for the amusement of the author, Drosselmeyer. Both of us also had secret loves that weren't really secret. Whether hers or mine was more complicated was the debatable part.

Once dressed, with my medium length, blonde hair tucked back into a bun, I headed out to the ballet rooms. I was just able to remain in the Advanced class, for I had more power than I did grace. With the genes of a hare in my body and the background of a gymnast, my legs were powerful, not gentle. I wasn't stick skinny like Rue or Duck. I had a bit of a bust, and I liked it that way. I wasn't a plastered copy, and I was still as good as the others, as good as Rue, just not as graceful. Today, I wore a purple leotard and matching tutu. It always bothered me that everyone except Rue wore the same colors. It was like they _wanted_ her to be noticed above the rest of them. So today, I was purple. My point shoes even matched.

Did I get along with the others in the advanced division? Definitely not. The others there eyed my entirely different body type, either envying or disgusted that I appeared so different. The original four girls and Rue stood practicing on the bar against the wall. The Advanced group of boys stood against the opposite wall.

Immediately, my eyes went to Fakir. He was sitting down, not bothering to stretch. The girls were the ones giving the demonstration. Of course he didn't have to worry about anything.

I didn't go over to either side of the room, but stayed in the middle. Sitting down on the floor, I parted my legs into a front to back split. Leaning down toward the ground with my hands touching my foot, I closed my eyes. I could feel others looking at me, and I ignored it.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called Mr. Cat into the room after a few moments. "Please come to the beginners' room to demonstrate!"

Those of us on the ground stood up, and all of us followed Mr. Cat into the connected room.

"Now, today we will be shown a presentation from the Advanced girls on point, followed by a surprise presentation, picked by myself!"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The cat hadn't warned us about a second performance. However, I shrugged. It wouldn't be that hard to do, whatever it would be.

The six of us lined up in front of the beginners. We stood on point and danced. There were twists and turns, leaps and spins. When we ended, the shorter girls would automatically be positioned in the front, us taller girls in the back. The tallest just happened to be Rue and myself. When the dance ended, we were back to back, with our heads held high and one arm up above us. On the last beat, we turned our heads to face the audience. The mood was to be intense. My lips were tight knit, my eyes half-narrowed. As I expected of myself, my eyes seemed to snap automatically onto Fakir. What I didn't expect was him to be staring right back. However, to move my face even a little would ruin the mood, so I didn't until the beginners' applause began. It was mere seconds, but it felt like much longer.

"Brilliant, ladies," called Mr. Cat. "Simply brilliant! Now, for my surprise, I would like to select a couple to present a Pas de Deux."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rue begin to step forward. It didn't go unnoticed. "Not today, Miss Rue," Mr. Cat said. "I'd like to see a new couple dance today." My head snapped up. That wasn't normal. Rue and Mytho always danced together for stuff like this. I swallowed hard when I saw my teacher's feline eyes turn to me. "Ahira," he said my name, gesturing for me to come back to the front of the audience. I did so, feeling a little numb. When I remembered that I needed a partner, I cringed mentally as I guessed exactly whom the love-obsessed cat was going to pick to dance the Pas de Deux with me. "Fakir," his voice rang. "You will be dancing with Ahira the Pas de Deux."

Everyone went quiet. Fakir didn't look at me when he stood up, nor when he walked toward me. I couldn't help but tense when my crush stood behind me with his hand on my waist.

"You already dance like a stiff doll," he said harshly. "Don't add to it." I relaxed my body without saying anything, though in truth I was hurt. My eyes moved to Duck, who looked at me with confusion as I bit my lip and held back a breath of sorrow.

Once the music began, I did my best to change my stance and attitude, feeling the melody flow through me. I became determined to show everyone that any girl could have the grace of a prima ballerina. Fakir spun me to face him and then back around. More and more, I spun on point. Even the air around Fakir had changed. Both of us gave off a romantic essence, as if we were really a couple in love, dancing together. Though I was sure it wasn't and would never be real. However, if only for the moment, I didn't care. I danced the Pas de Deux in a way I'd never before danced in class. The peak of the music came, and Fakir lifted me into the air, as if I were as light as a feather. I curved over him in an arch as he held my waist. Following that were more splits, twists, spins, and jumps, but nothing as beautiful as the lift had been. At the end, Fakir's hand was curved around my waist again, and we stood so close together that our bodies touched. Fakir was taller than me. My head arched up just a little, so I could look into his eyes and give off more of that romantic essence. Slowly, our arms reached up, exactly opposite each other, meeting in the air. And then it was over.

The applause was much louder than it had been when I performed with the girls. When the sound hit my ears, I nearly jerked back from Fakir. I looked at the ground then, not daring to peer at my crush again.

"Marvelous!" cried Mr. Cat. "You have greatly improved on grace, Ahira." I didn't look back up.

"Thank you, Sir," I mumbled, and I went back to sit by Duck. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong? That was amazing." She whispered to me.

"Nothing," I lied. Half of me didn't know. It had to do with being near Fakir. What, exactly? That I did not know.

I thanked God for the freedom students had after classes were over for the day. I went into town for a walk on my won. I walked up and down the cobble stoned streets for hours, just thinking. Things had become so different. Fakir had become closer to Duck than he'd ever been. Princess Kraehe had showed up and tried to take over Mytho, who was slowly but surely gaining back his heart, thanks to Duck. It was times like this, when I was alone and my mind was free, that I remembered that I was just part of a story, and originally just a bunny rabbit.

"Ahira!"

I nearly squeaked. Just in time, I was able to throw my hand over my mouth. It would have been really stupid of me to give myself away like that. However, when I turned around, it was only Duck. I sighed in relief. If I had made the sound that turned me back into a hare, I would have been okay, at least.

"Yes?" I said, smiling.

"I wanted to talk to you."

I tilted my head a bit, a bunny habit I hadn't been able to shake. "About what?"

She showed me the book. The Prince and the Raven. "Have you ever read this, very carefully?"

I shook my head. "Not very carefully; why do you ask?"

Duck was panting a bit, her hands on her knees. She must have been running after me for a while. "It tells of a friend of Princess Tutu. Her name is Princess Lapin. She comes in right before the end, where it cuts off!"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What's your point, Duck?" I laughed a little.

She stood up straighter and looked at me. "Lapin is the French word for rabbit!"

My smile faded. I looked at the book. "He just won't stop playing this game, will he?" I asked. Duck didn't speak. " When does she appear?"

"It says she begins to help Tutu right after Kraehe makes an appearance. Have you been feeling weird at all lately?" Before I could answer, Duck started lifting up my arms and my hair, as if looking for something. She walked all around me.

"What exactly do you expect to find on me that represent evidence of becoming this… Princess Lapin?" I asked, raising a brow again.

"Oh. Uh, I don't know," she stammered. "It'd just, you know, be nice to finally have help. I don't feel so alone anymore."

I smiled, wondering if, finally, I'd get to join this battle inside of a story. "You were never alone."


	2. A Cruel Thing to Say

Falling asleep the previous night had been a challenge. After hearing from Duck all about Princess Lapin, a swarm of emotions had begun to flow through me. At first, I didn't know what to think, but soon it had all started to make sense. Why else would I have been dragged into this tragic story? To be an innocent bystander? That didn't seem like Drosselmeyer at all. No, he was much more exciting and cruel than that. Everything had to have a twist, a catch, and a reason. But what was my reason? That was what I still had to figure out.

Duck and I were spending much more time together than usual. Every day we began meeting in town and discussing the story and when I would actually turn into this other princess. It hadn't happened yet, and it didn't seem as if it were going to happen anytime soon.

However, this afternoon, Duck didn't show up. I wondered if she'd had to stay after, which wasn't unusual for her. Mr. Cat seemed to have taken a liking to punishing her for talking in class, being late, and what not. So I wandered back to the school building. I became confused when she wasn't anywhere to be seen inside. I walked back out to the courtyard, wondering if she was hiding behind bushes or looking for Mytho.

Just as I turned a corner, I nearly ran straight into Fakir. My eyes widened, and I jumped back, nearly squeaking. His eyes narrowed at me. "Watch where you're going, idiot," he spat. I swallowed and was about to apologize when my eyes caught something he was holding in a clenched fist.

It was a pendant with a bright red jewel. It looked exactly like the one Duck wore in order to remain human and sense Mytho's heart shards. "Where did you get that?" I asked, pointing to the pendant.

"That's none of your business, is it?" he retorted. I frowned. I would've loved tot ell him how much of my business it actually was. However, I held my tongue and let him continue past me. When I looked back toward the way he'd come, I was surprised to see a little duck, looking sullen, sitting on the ground.

"Duck?" I whispered with wide eyes. It had to be her. Of course it was. But why? Fakir hadn't stolen the pendant from her, had he? Would he do something that mean?

Duck peered up at me, right before quacking up a storm. I blinked at her, not understanding what it was she was trying to tell me. I quickly looked around, making sure there was no one near enough to us to see what I was about to do. When it was clear, I scooped little Duck up in my hands and ran over to a nearby bush. Quietly, after kneeling down on the ground, I let out a little squeak.

I closed my eyes as my body began to tingle. A purple light began to shine through my eyelids for a moment. When I opened my eyes again, I was looking at Duck head-on, and I knew I was a hare. For I could understand her now.

"_Fakir has the pendant!_" she cried within a series of quacks.

I nodded. "_I know,_" I said with squeaks and snickers. "_I saw him. How are we going to get it back?_"

She thought for a moment. "_Should we follow him?_"

I nodded. Maybe, if we could get into the dorm, he'd put it down. Then we could snatch it.

Duck began to run after Fakir around the corner I'd originally come. I hopped along, remaining a little in front of her, the little purple bell on my anklet jingling as I did so. It was very little and very quiet, but I still feared Fakir might hear it. I then began to slow down to decrease the sound.

We both followed Fakir into town and to the Blacksmith. Duck and I shared the same look of confusion. Why would he come here? Our question was soon answered. He was looking for a sword, and a special sword, it seemed. The Blacksmith, Karan, didn't want to give it to him. Fakir seemed bound on the fact that he was the knight reborn from the story of the Prince and the Raven. I peered over at Duck. Could it be true? Could Fakir be apart of the tragic story we were all living?

I cringed suddenly, hearing the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Karan had actually hit Fakir for trying to take one of the swords. I immediately felt sick to my stomach, seeing the look on Fakir's face. He was so devastated. It was horrible to watch.

Fakir then ran out of the building. Duck and I quickly followed. He stopped at a tree in front of a small pond. It was dark out now.

Across the pond, Duck and I shared a look. "_He's a whole different person than we first thought,_" she said in a few quacks.

I nodded. I wanted to approach Fakir. My heart ached as I watched him cry. Duck stayed behind as I scuttled across the grass toward him. He didn't notice until I squeaked and nudged his ankle that I was there. He looked down, right at me, and for the first time, I saw him smile.

"What?" he asked softly. "Are you upset for me?" Fakir then sat on the ground and leaned against the tree. He began to stroke my ears lightly.

On instinct, I couldn't help but hop into his lap. It was warm there. However, he picked me up and looked into my rabbit eyes. At first, I thought- with a bit of sadness- that he was going to put me down and leave. But he hesitated, and then he placed me back in his lap. He stroked my back then. After a while, when I felt it grow late in the night, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I opened my eyes and found myself in a strange room. It was dark, for the curtains were drawn to keep out the morning sun. As my eyes adjusted, I lifted my head to look around.

I appeared to be in a room, but it wasn't mine. I looked down at my body; I was still a hare. I also realized that I was on a pillow, which sat on a bed. But whose was it? I let out a loud squeak, "_Fakir!_" I was looking right at his dozing face! He must have taken me up here last night. I thought of how nice that was. Just for a moment, I stared at Fakir's face. I tensed when he opened his eyes, feeling embarrassed. But then I remembered I was still a hare and not a girl.

"Good morning," he murmured, reaching over to pat my head. I squeaked and snickered with content.

This wasn't the first time I'd met Fakir as a rabbit. He's pushed me away, warned me to stay off the school ground, and even fed me. However, he'd never kept me before. He'd never held me until I fell asleep and then brought me home to rest. And suddenly, I began to wonder if life as a hare would be that bad. I wondered what it would be like to stay and be his pet for a little while. And so that is what I did.

I stayed in his bed until the end of the morning, when Fakir gave me a midday meal of lettuce leaves. Then he took me outside, and I followed him as he walked through town. He talked to me as if I were a human friend instead of a bunny rabbit. He told me about growing up with Mytho and stories about his parents and even what he thought of Princess Tutu. It wasn't very good that he didn't trust her. However, there was nothing I could do. He'd have to learn. And if he could trust Princess Tutu, maybe he could trust Lapin, and then maybe me, Ahira.

That night, while he lay in bed, I rested on Fakir's stomach while he stroked my back, head, and ears. Mytho was there too. I watched and listened as he talked of giving a gift to Tutu and asking him to leave her alone. I frowned, for he did not promise to do so.

"_But she's my friend,_" I squeaked, looking at him angrily.

"Go to sleep," he muttered. Eventually, I was able to do so.

"WHAT?" shouted Duck in my face a day later. I left Fakir, deciding to live my human life for a bit. I told Duck the whole story, everything I did with Fakir, everything he did, and everything I heard.

Both of us jumped as we heard Fakir and Mytho. Mytho was running into town, and Fakir must have been trying to call him back. "He must be going to find Tutu," I whispered to Duck while we hid from them. As son as I uttered the words, thunder rumbled across the sky. Duck then decided she should bring him an umbrella. I let her go and decided to approach Fakir, for once, as my human self.

"What do you want?" he asked, bitterly.

For a moment, I felt angry, but then I remembered everything from the day before. My anger faltered. "I came to say hi," I smiled.

He gave me a strange look and said, "Hi."

While still smiling, I asked, "How are you?" Trying to start a conversation. He didn't respond this time, but just looked away and started walking in the other direction. I followed. "It was just a question, Fakir," I bravely continued, nearly amazed with myself.

He turned back to me and began to retort, "Look, I don't know what you're-" He was suddenly cut off. We both heard a painful cry in the distance. Dark light was shining above the trees.

My eyes widened as I heard the voice. "That sounds like-"

Fakir cut me off. "Tutu!"

I gasped, for I was about to say 'Duck.' Before I could do anything, Fakir ran. I stood completely still for a moment. What could I do? I was either a girl or a hare, neither useful in danger. However, if I could become Princess Lapin, I could help. I had to try. My best friend was in danger; my love was in danger!

"I want to become Princess Lapin!" I cried into the night, desperate.

It worked. I stared down as the bell on my anklet rang three times by itself. I hadn't moved, yet the bell jingled as if I'd been running. My eyes closed, and the tingle of transformation ran through my body again. When I opened my eyes and looked down, I was awestruck. I wore a tutu, of course, and slippers. They were a mixture of purple and periwinkle, two brilliant shades that covered my clothes in a swirl of color. I ran to the fountain ahead of me and looked at my reflection in the clear water. My hair had even changed; purple streaks decorated it. My hair was made up in a tiny bow out of a half-ponytail, with the rest still hanging down. I also had a purple paw print on my cheek. I frowned as I recognized the rabbit paw. However, I didn't dwell on it and quickly ran after Fakir. I felt near tears that I couldn't find him. He couldn't have run this far that fast. When I heard his shouts of fury, I was thankful, but worried. It was easy to find him, but he was in trouble.

I gasped at the scene in front of me once I got there. Kraehe, who was fighting off Fakir, had trapped Princess Tutu. Mytho stood idle on his knees, his heart shard protruding from his chest. My instincts led me straight to Tutu. She called out to me as I reached her, knowing immediately who I must be. "Princess Lapin!"

I reached out for the rope of crow feathers, planning on setting her free. I cried out when they instead spread to my wrist and then up my arm. I tried desperately to push the feathers away, but they spread more and more until I was trapped as well.

"No!" I cried.

I must have caught Kraehe's attention. "Another princess?" She questioned as she approached Mytho. "Are you in love with the prince too?" She laughed a cruel laugh.

I took in the question and looked toward Fakir. There was a terrible look of fear on his face, one like I'd never seen before. It nearly broke my heart.

"Oh, no," said Kraehe. I turned back to her and saw her smirking at me. "You love the worthless knight?" She giggled evilly. "That could be fun."

Horrified, I watched as she tore Mytho's heart shard right out of his chest. She lay a single kiss on his lips. I could hear Tutu's objections, and the cruelty of Princess Kraehe angered me.

I looked back at Fakir, who was trying to fight off the ravens set on him by the evil princess. I regretted thinking of wanting to help him more than Princess Tutu and the prince. However, as Princess Lapin, the crush I felt seemed to bloom into much, much more.

When I felt a cold hand on my wrist, my head snapped back to Kraehe. She stood next to me, holding my arm tightly. She stared at Fakir, who was fighting to stay conscious, it seemed. He was looking between the crow and me.

"It seems you have a fan, sir knight," crooned Kraehe. "Why don't you come rescue her along with prince? Show her how much you love her in return?"

It was a cruel thing to say, for I knew Fakir didn't love me back. He never would. The last thing I saw before Kraehe took me, along with the prince, was the look of shock on the knight's face. For a love of his own wasn't in the story, and that was dangerous.


	3. Swan Lake

Fakir and Duck thought they had found Mytho safe and unharmed. However, something didn't seem right. An unfitting smirk remained on his face as he told them a summary of the Prince and the Raven. It was when Rue showed up that Duck became confused.

"W-what?" murmured Duck. "He took his heart out himself?" That didn't sound like something the prince would do at all. Was it really true? Duck didn't know. "Rue," she asked the fake image of Kraehe's identity. "Why are you telling me this story?"

"Haven't you figured it out?" Laughed the evil princess. "Rue doesn't even really exist." She took back the copy of Mytho, created from a simple crow, and transformed into Princess Kraehe's body.

Duck was mortified. "But we're friends! We used to chat together and dance together!"

Kraehe agreed, but she was convinced it was time to act. If it weren't for Princess Tutu, she wouldn't have had to do anything. Everything could have carried on, as it should have. If it weren't for her, Rue would never have had to regain Kraehe's memories. Everything would have been fine.

A swirl of wind formed around Kraehe as the prince's sword appeared in front of her. "Such a thing shouldn't be in the care of a useless knight," she crooned. When Duck cried out her name, all she said was, "Hurry up, and come rescue the prince and your new princess!" With a laugh of triumph, she vanished.

The night passed by without my knowledge. Something had made me fall into a deep sleep after being taken by Kraehe. What had happened during so, I didn't know. When I awoke, I faced darkness and nothing but.

It wasn't long before I felt the sensation of falling. I was falling, falling through complete darkness. It wasn't until the crow feathers disappeared from around me that I realized I really was falling. Kraehe had dropped me from a hundred feet above a lake. I watched as the water came closer at faster and faster speeds. I held my breath as I hit the water, hearing the laugh of Princess Kraehe as I did so.

The water began to swirl. It spun into a whirlpool that I was mercilessly sucked into. My head bobbed under the water several times. I tried to expect when I would surface to have the chance to breathe, but before my mouth would close again I'd be pulled back into the blue abyss. The water swirled faster and faster, dragging me closer and closer to the eye of the whirlpool. As my head reached the surface once more, I heard the sound of laughter. It was a menacing giggle. It belonged to Kraehe. She took pleasure in my torture.

I cried out as I tried to swim to any shore I could possibly reach. I couldn't catch any more oxygen. The water was moving too fast. There was no way out of it. I thought about what it would be like to drown. And then, the only thing my mind would focus on was Fakir. I'd never get to see him again, never get to talk to him again. He would never know who I really was.

Then the water stopped.

My body did a flip under the water, forced by the current suddenly stopping. I could hear the voice of Kraehe, muffled, at the surface. There were other voices too. I swam fast, kicking as hard as I could, toward the shore that held the friendly voices.

When I finally reached the top of the water, I felt as if my lungs might burst. I gasped for sweet oxygen. I wretched and coughed up water, trying desperately to grasp the shore with my fingertips. When I looked up and rubbed the water out of my eyes, I could see Fakir staring down at me. He was kneeling down on the shore, arms already outstretched toward me. After a moment of staring at him, I calmed down my breathing and took both of his arms, wrapping my fingers around his forearms. He pulled me out of the water and took off the cloak he was wearing.

"Are you all right?" he asked, wrapping the cloak around my shoulders. I stood up and held it around me.

"Yes," I said. "Thank you, Fakir."

There was that laugh again; Kraehe's signature chuckle. I turned to face her and saw Duck, or rather, Princess Tutu. I was happy to see that she was okay. Both of them were here, and they were safe.

"The prince's feeling of love is right here," said Kraehe, holding up a little black box that held Mytho's heart shard. "The heart that loves people, that loves all the world; it belongs to no one. Yet I wonder, you or me? Which one will it choose? Whose words will it be drawn to once we've both laid our hearts bare? If the shard chooses you, I'll return it and the prince. So why don't you speak to it of what burns in your heart, Princess Tutu?"

I gasped. Duck wouldn't do that, would she? Kraehe was baiting her, making it look as if she were trapped. If Princess Tutu were to speak her love, she would turn into a speck of light and vanish forever. I thought about what my life would be like without my best friend. I wouldn't allow it to happen, especially at the hands of Kraehe.

"As of now, Kraehe, Mytho wishes to regain his heart. I feel the same, as does Tutu and Lapin. You are the only one who does not wish it. Too bad," said Fakir, darkly. I removed his cloak, not wanting to appear weak. I could help. I wanted to help. I knew there was a place for me in this story, and I knew it would be in defeating Kraehe.

"Oh, it certainly is too bad," said the crow. "Right, my prince?" We all noticed just then that Mytho was standing up from his apparently dormant state. There was nothing in his eyes, not even loneliness. He was a shell of himself. That was clear. "You know, my prince, it seems that the heart shard is not worth enough to Princess Tutu for her to protect." Kraehe continued as Mytho drew his sword, and she released the little shard of his heart. "In that case, let's shatter it."

"No!"

"Stop it! 

"Stop!"

Tutu, Kraehe and I all yelled at the same time as Mytho raised his sword and nearly brought it down onto the shard. On her command, he froze. "There is no other path for you to choose," said Kraehe, triumphantly. She felt as if she'd won. "Now get on with it, and let me see you vanish!"

I looked toward Tutu, silently begging her not to do it. I knew how much she loved the prince. I knew because I loved Fakir the same way, with all my heart. I knew how much she wanted to see him smile and know that he would be okay, but she couldn't do it, not when she'd come so far already.

"Fine," agreed Tutu. I gasped with horror, yet there still seemed to be a smile on her face. "But in return, once I've vanished, please don't do anymore horrible things to Mytho."

Kraehe laughed. "I wondered what you'd ask for."

Both Fakir and I tried to intervene, but she interrupted us. "Promise me, Kraehe."

Kraehe's smirk remained triumphant as she agreed. "I'll love him even more than I have in the past, so much so that he'll forget all about you."

Tutu took a step forward and got ready to speak. I couldn't let this happen. It wouldn't happen. She belonged with Mytho, much more than that damned crow did! She was the heroine here, not Kraehe. "Wait!" I cried. She stopped. I walked up to my friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why would you do something so pointless? Kraehe doesn't deserve Mytho! She doesn't deserve anything! She's a nasty crow with a heart as black as her feathers."

Fakir began to speak too. "Don't take what a crow says seriously," he said. "If you just vanish, who will regain the shards of Mytho's heart to him? Did you not want to see him smile the moment all of his heart is returned? You alone, and nobody else, could accept Princess Tutu's fate so smilingly. That is why you must not vanish." Fakir then unsheathed his sword and stood in a fighting stance. "I will change this fate!"

"Fakir," I said in a warning tone as Kraehe called upon reinforcements. I didn't get to say anything, however, for she interrupted me.

"Fate cannot be altered!" she shouted. "You will die in vain, without even getting close to me."

I cried out his name again as Fakir went on to fight the dozens of crows. I tried to chase him, but two more blocked both Tutu and me from getting anywhere near him. I watched as the water turned to ice, and Fakir ran across it, destroying crows back and forth, demanding Mytho be given back. Kraehe refused. Suddenly, the ice melted again. I screamed as Fakir fell into the water. I expected another whirlpool, to watch my love drown right in front of my eyes. But no. Instead, there was a spout of water that was released about fifty feet up. Fakir appeared out of the top of it. I looked up, gasping again in terror as crows began to dive at him. Their beaks slowly became sharper and more defined. Soon they were daggers, black daggers, heading straight for his chest. Fakir was forced back into the water, slicing his sword back and forth to defend himself. I called his name again when I heard him scream.

I thought he would come back up. I prayed that he would shoot out of the water, gasping for air, just as I had done. When I saw the pool of blood rise to the surface, I screamed. I screamed bloody murder, begging for him to come back. "Fakir! Fakir, please! FAKIR!" The tears started flowing, and only did a surge of hope rise in me when I saw his hand reach for the shore across from us.

His clothes were ripped; his hair was ruffled. Yet he was able to still swing his sword, up high into the air. He brought it down again onto Mytho's sword. Tutu and I both gasped as the blade cracked and shattered.

"Now you won't be able to go and senselessly shatter that heart shard," Fakir muttered. I could see him falling back, further and further, ready to plunge into the water. "Tutu," he continued. "Lapin, you must see to Mytho's future." I heard the splash; I saw his body fall. Yet I refused to believe it. He was not dead; I would not let him die.

"No, Fakir!" The crows still held me back but had long since let Tutu stand free. I was so angry at them, so angry at all the damned birds. I raised my hands, pushing them aside, a purple light shooting from the palms of my hands. The crows were forced aside and obliterated right in front of me. Before anyone could stop me, before Kraehe could form another whirlpool, before Tutu could convince me it was no use, I dove into the water.

It was colder than before, the water. I swam down further and further, going deeper. I could see Fakir. He was getting farther and farther away from me. Was I really catching up to him? Was I really moving at all? It was getting dark, so dark, and yet, the water seemed to get more and more shallow as I swam deeper. My feet suddenly hit the ground, and I could stand. First the water was above my head, and then it was only at my neck. After that, I felt myself approaching a shore. It was too dark for me to see where I was, but my eyes were soon adjusting. I could make out figures around me; trees. I was in a forest, and there was no more water to be found in the forest. It was as if I walked out of it, and it disappeared.

I shivered, yet breathed a sigh of relief. "_The lake must have been an illusion,_" I thought. I suddenly felt guilty for leaving Tutu there all alone, but I knew she could handle it. She would gain Mytho's heart back. The power of love is much more fulfilling than that of evil. I believed in her.

"_This way,_" called a soft voice to me. I recognized it, and I looked around for the source. It was a light, one that seemed to be shining at a distance from me. I started running toward it. Light was always a good sign. When I finally reached it, I realized the light had come from a burning bonfire. What had started it? I wondered. However, that wasn't what I was concerned about, for in front of the fire, laying as if asleep, was Fakir.

"Fakir!" I cried, running toward him and kneeling on the ground at his shoulder. I wanted to feel his heart, feel for a pulse, however I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't know what I would do if there was not one to be felt.

"_He is alive,_" said the same voice as before.

I did not know who was speaking at the time, but it didn't matter. I smiled, brushing a hand along Fakir's face. He was warm, and he was dry. "Thank you," I whispered to the unknown voice.

The heat of the fire began to dry my skin as well. I felt warm, and I felt relieved. However, I still worried about Tutu and Mytho. I hoped she would succeed and bring him home.

Just then, Fakir groaned. I watched intently as his eyes began to open. "Fakir," I said his name quietly, smiling.

For once, he smiled back. "Lapin," he began. "I'm alive, but how?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure, Sir Knight."

"Where is Tutu?" he asked. "And Mytho?"

As if on cue, the two of them suddenly came running toward us. I hadn't seen either of them come out of the darkness.

"Fakir!" Tutu cried happily. She smiled at me. I returned it.

"Mytho," Fakir spoke. "Tutu, you got Mytho. Thank you."

"I was strong because you were there," said Tutu.

I agreed. "We all were. What would any story be like without its brave knight to lead the way in a journey?"

"Miss Edel," said Tutu suddenly. I looked up, and indeed there was the wise puppet who had been helping Tutu and I in our story.

"So you led us out of that dark place, then?" asked Mytho.

Looking into the fire, I could then see the parts of Edel. The wood was broken and made into kindling, as was her box full of jewels. "_They were such beautiful gems,_" I remembered.

"It was merely a puppet, mimicking the acts of humans with emotions. Earnestly crying and getting angry and laughing. Perhaps I was jealous of you for that. Though I have no regrets, so don't cry," Edel told us.

It was indeed hard to keep the tears from flowing. She'd helped Tutu and I through lots of confusing times and other times when we were in trouble. It was sad to see her go like this, even if it meant helping us.

"I want to see you all dance before the end," she requested.

"It can't be the end, Miss Edel," I whispered.

"Please," she said. "I want to see Tutu and the prince dance a pas de deux, and you and Fakir."

As sad as I was, I couldn't help but blush. Again I was to dance with Fakir? Though this time it wasn't in class. It was real, and someone who could recognize love requested it of us. However, not wanting to be selfish, I turned to Fakir. "I don't know if you're well enough, Fakir."

He sat up, and the brave knight took my hand. "I am well," he said. He stood up just as Mytho did. They both asked Tutu and I to dance, and the Pas de Deux we danced was opposite of each other.

I felt different than I had in class. This felt more real, like Fakir actually loved me. When he lifted me, I felt so light. His hands felt so protective on my waist. I could've danced forever with the knight in front of the burning fire. However, it had to end. The four of us began to head back. However, Tutu and I had to act as if we didn't go to the academy, to keep our identities a secret. Granted, Fakir knew who she was, but Mytho didn't. Neither of them knew who I really was, so we walked to the gate with them and said goodbye there.

"Thank you," said Fakir suddenly. He reached for my hand and kissed it, which made me smile and blush brightly.

"What for, Sir Knight?" I asked.

"For coming after me when I fell."

I smiled wider. "You're welcome."

"Will I see you again?"

I thought for a moment, my smile fading a bit but still remaining. "You see me every day, Knight Fakir."

I saw his expression become confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say. You see me every morning in your classroom, just as I see you." I wanted to know if Fakir would want to find me himself, if he would be as kind to the real me as he was Princess Lapin.

"I will find you."

"Good night," I said, beginning to walk the opposite direction with Tutu until both Fakir and Mytho disappeared into the boys' dorm.

"Good night."


	4. I Knew It Was You

Morning seemed to come only too quickly. I wasn't very fond of Mondays, and with everything that had happened the previous week, sleep still wasn't coming easily. Nevertheless, I forced myself to wake up and put on my uniform. It was just when I was hiding my anklet inside my sock that I heard someone open my door.

"Good morning!" Duck called, bursting into the room.

I smiled. "Good morning to you too, Duck."

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, still holding onto the door and already half way back out.

I grabbed my books in my arms and said, "Yep, let's go!"

As we walked to class, Duck started up a conversation. "So when are you going to tell Fakir that you're Princess Lapin?"

I laughed a little. "How about the same time you tell Mytho you're-" Duck suddenly slammed her hand over my mouth. At first I was confused, annoyed that she could say my identity, but I couldn't say hers. However, she then turned me around, and I saw that both Mytho and Fakir were standing not a foot away. She put her hand down when Duck knew I shut up.

"Good morning, Duck," said Mytho. It was the first time I'd ever seen him happy like this. I turned to Duck and smiled.

"Oh, good morning, Mytho," she said, and as Fakir appeared next to him, she continued. "Have your wounds healed, then?"

Fakir hesitated. At first, I thought he was finally going to show Duck some respect, considering how close they'd gotten after rescuing Mytho. However, I was wrong. "They had started to improve, but seeing your face has brought back new pain."

I frowned, not approving of his attitude. I knew it would take a lot for Duck to not yell at him, so I quickly covered her mouth and began to drag her away, giving a quick explanation. "Uh, sorry guys. We have to get to class; Duck has enough trouble trying to stay out of probation as it is. See you there, Fakir!" I smiled at him before running off, dragging Duck behind me. I also noticed Fakir staring at me longer than he had needed to. He didn't even have a response to my behavior.

"Why couldn't you have just let me yell at him?" asked Duck, stubbornly as we were walking into the changing room.

"Because you would have wasted too much time, and we would have been late," I argued, throwing off my uniform and trying to change as fast as I could.

"What does it matter to you?" said Duck, changing as fast as me. "Mr. Cat teaches us first!"

"Then you better get going," I said, shutting my locker and running to the advanced classroom, still trying to tie one of my point shoes.

I at first poked my head into the classroom. Luckily, Mr. Cat hadn't shown up yet. However, that meant that Duck wouldn't be so fortunate. I smacked my forehead. I should have dragged her off earlier than that, I thought. Fakir and Mytho were in the corner, as always. The other boys were in a group, and the girls were stretching. I took my usual place in the middle of the room and was about to stretch when I heard someone utter my name.

"Ahira."

I looked up, confused. It wasn't a girl; none of them were looking at me. I looked through the boys quickly, and I caught Fakir's eye. "Hm?" I answered. He stood up, moving toward the middle of the room where I stood. I thought he was going to say something crafty, but he didn't. He just stood there, looking at me, into my eyes. Suddenly, I became nervous. I knew he could recognize Princess Lapin in me. There were similarities. The basic color of my hair was the same, and my eyes were the same color. My body was built the same; I was the same height. Come to think of it, I began to wonder how it wasn't obvious that I was the new princess. However, I didn't show those thoughts. "Is there something you wanted, Fakir?" He didn't say anything, just continued to look. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head a bit. It was only then that he said something.

"I just-" he began. I frowned as someone suddenly flung open the door to our classroom.

"I would like everyone to join me for a special class today!" Mr. Cat announced heartily.

Despite my annoyance at the feline, I smiled at Fakir and turned to follow the other girls out the door and to the classroom with the beginners. However, I muttered angrily, wanting to know what Fakir was going to say.

It turned out Mr. Cat had called us all in to tell a story about when he was in ballet school and got to see the legendary ballet dancer, Meowzinsky. The whole point of it was to remind us to practice the basics of ballet diligently, for anyone who couldn't master the basics, would not be able to master advanced choreography, nor cultivate the spirit of dance.

He then showed us a pair of white ballet shoes given to him by Meowzinsky. It was quite amazing to think about that. Being given slippers from a famous dancer? That would be amazing, especially to someone like me, I thought. To be a rough, ungraceful gymnast turned to ballet dancer and be given a pair of shoes like that. Of course, everyone else was probably thinking about the same thing himself or herself.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mytho. When I looked, he seemed stressed. His hand remained over his heart as if in pain. I then made eye contact with Duck, who had obviously noticed the same thing. However, we left class as if we didn't notice anything.

"Anyway," began Mr. Cat to Duck. "Be on time for class tomorrow."

I laughed a little after he walked away, wondering if she could really do it. We stood there with Pike and Lilie, who also seemed delighted by Duck being in trouble. Mr. Cat hadn't left for two minutes before the four of us heard a horrible cry from back in the classroom.

"What was that scream?" asked Pike.

"Could it be an incident?" Lilie joined in, as if a pink, frosted cupcake had been placed in front of her.

Duck and I ran immediately back toward the classroom. Pike and Lilie followed us, a few feet behind. When we opened the door, I gasped, seeing Mr. Cat lying on the ground, appearing devastated. I expected him to start twitching uncontrollably; it was as if he'd seen a ghost.

Then we saw them. They were Meowzinsky's shoes, cut up into shreds, lying on the ground near a piece of scissors. They were his pride and joy, the reason he did ballet and taught it to us. "Who would do such a thing?" I asked no one in particular.

Duck suddenly yanked me away from the room by my hand, running as fast as she could down the hallway. I had no choice but to follow her.

"What's Fakir doing in the library?" Duck asked me, referring to the information we'd received from the ferret brothers, the best eavesdroppers anyone knew.

I didn't know. We ended up going back to her room, deciding what to do about Mytho. "Are we sure anything was really wrong with him?"

"Well, that's what I want to find out," said Duck. "If we could only find him!"

I looked out the window, at Mytho and Fakir's room. "Maybe he went back to the dorm," I said. We hadn't checked there, and we couldn't, since girls weren't allowed.

"Hmmm," said Duck, going toward the window. "I can't see them."

I looked away for a second as she opened the window, and when I looked back, my eyes widened. She was gone. "What the…?" What, had she jumped out of it? I ran from my seat and looked down at the ground. No bloody remains of Duck. Good. Then I looked up. I nearly squeaked. "Duck! _What _are you_ doing _on the_ roof_?"

"Trying to see Mytho!" she called, obviously not hearing the worry in my voice. I looked down at the ground and bit my lip. However, I had to make sure she wouldn't fall. So I got up the courage to swing around to the side of the window and climb onto the roof myself.

"Don't look down," I said to myself. "Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down!" I quickly climbed over to Duck, who had frozen where she sat. "What is it?"

"A crow."

I saw the vile looking bird sitting about two feet in front of us. I froze as well. "We should get back inside," I whispered. Just then, the bird turned toward me. I slammed my hand over at my mouth before I could squeak. The thing began to spread its wings and caw. I wanted to cover my ears, but then Duck and I heard someone cry out from across the courtyard of the school.

"Mytho!" Duck cried.

Just a few seconds later, right after I turned to face the direction of Mytho and Fakir's room, Duck and I both saw the window fly open. Duck gasped as we saw Mytho fall out of the window and start heading toward the ground. Fakir stood behind him, calling his name, his hand stretched out as if he'd pushed Mytho. And everyone in the school had witnessed it. They'd see Mytho fall from the sky and think Fakir pushed him. Did he? He couldn't have. I refused to believe that, not after the side of Fakir that I'd seen. He would never do such a thing.

Before I even had time to react, Duck was running off of the roof. She changed right before my eyes into Princess Tutu. I would have followed her, but I didn't get the chance. She had reached Mytho before I could even stand up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up right. They gently then floated to the ground. I sighed out of relief and turned my eyes toward Fakir. He hadn't really pushed Mytho out of the window, had he?

"Senior Mytho's been called to the office!"

"Oh my goodness!"

"Fakir's in trouble!"

Duck, Pike, Lilie, and I watched as several girls ran past us, uttering such exclamations. I raised an eyebrow and turned to Duck. "What's going on?"

"It must be about the pushing incident!" cried Lilie. Duck and I each turned to face her, with only more confusion showing on our faces.

"Pushing incident?" she questioned.

"Yeah, when Senior Fakir pushed the wonderful Mytho out of the window!"

"What?" I exclaimed. "He would never do that!"

"Yeah, Mytho jumped out himself!" Duck said after me.

"Everyone saw him do it," Lilie said, happy for a dramatic situation to be going on.

Her and Pike ran toward the office door, where a ton of girls already stood huddled against it. Duck and I followed, yet neither of us could get in the crowd. She shared a look with me, and we both ran back around the corner. She quacked; I squeaked. We both changed back into our animal selves and ran back- holding our clothes- to the office door. We were able to find room under everyone's legs to go right against it to hear what was happening inside.

"Unpleasant incidences just keep happening lately, don't they?" said Mr. Cat. "What exactly happened yesterday?"

Mytho's reply angered me. "That was simply due to my carelessness, just an accident." He made it seem like he was covering for Fakir! Who, by the way, was dumb enough to ask why Mytho would lie like that. Mr. Cat heard and asked exactly what the boy meant, not accepting the "accident" himself. I cringed as Mytho spoke again. "Are you saying that you believe that Fakir actually pushed me out of the window, Mr. Cat?"

I couldn't help but think that Mytho was trying to make it seem true, by acting like he was covering for his friend. I made a mental note to tell my suspicions to Duck later. I wondered what would happen now that the two's friendship would be questioned by everyone. I could already hear girls in the back telling each other things that weren't true about what was going on in the office.

"I cannot let you continue to live in one room," said Mr. Cat.

"I'll leave," said Fakir before Mytho could even reply. When Duck and I heard his footsteps coming, we both ran back down the hallway, carrying our clothes with us. Every girl we passed was swooning over Mytho as he followed us, saying how mature or foolish he was for covering for Fakir. They talked about how he looked in pain because his best friend betrayed him.

"_Bullshit_," I thought. I told Duck I wanted to follow Fakir and asked her if she'd take my clothes. She added them to the pile of hers and ran the other way, toward Mytho. I thought I might stay a rabbit for a while and turn back later. I remembered what the ferrets had said earlier and started hopping toward the library.

I was a bit tired by the time I got there, and I had to wait for someone else to open the door before I could get inside. I stood hiding in a bush until a boy I didn't recognize opened it. Quickly, I followed him in the library before it could shut again.

Since I was on the floor, I looked for the pants and shoes of the boys' school uniforms inside to try to find Fakir. There were only two of them here. The first was the boy who'd let me inside, and the second I guessed was Fakir. He was sitting at a desk studying a book. Quickly, I hopped over to him. I wondered how to get his attention, and then I wondered if he'd even remember me as the rabbit he had taken in a while ago. Nevertheless, I gave it a shot and nudged his ankle. I cringed as he suddenly tensed, thinking of how weird it would be to be sitting in a library and then feel something on your ankle. When he didn't look under the table, I started biting at his pants and tugging the white fabric.

"What the hell?" I heard him mutter before he finally took a glance under the table. I smiled, not exactly knowing what it would look like in rabbit form. He reached under and picked me up from the ground. "What are you doing here?" he questioned. "I thought you ran away a long time ago." He held me in his arms, and I was reminded of how warm it was there.

I squeaked happily. "_Did you miss me, Fakir?_"

He shushed me softly. "I don't know if you're supposed to be in here." However, he placed me on the desk in which he sat. I looked at the book he was reading and frowned, for the pages were torn out. Had he taken them?

I jumped as Duck suddenly came running up to Fakir. She was blabbering on about something that had happened with Mytho and Pike. That was odd. Mytho and Pike? Since when did they start talking?

"Hey, would you be quiet?" the boy from before called up to Duck. She apologized and finally stopped talking. Then she looked at me.

For a second, she just stared. I blinked at her, trying to tell her somehow it was me.

"Why do you have a rabbit on your desk?" she asked. I mentally slapped my forehead.

"She just came in here and started chewing on my pants," said Fakir. Coming out of his mouth, it definitely sounded weird. He patted me on the head, though, and changed the subject. "What were you saying about Mytho?"

"Oh, yeah!" she said. "So I followed him before, but then he suddenly disappeared. And then he left behind… a crow's feather."

"What?" said Fakir, closing his book immediately. He stood up, and for a moment, I was going to hop down and take my leave. But instead I was scooped up into his arms again, which I didn't object to. I could still see Duck's eyes darting toward me a few times as we left the library. A smile curved onto her lips. If rabbits could blush, I would have been at that moment.

We weren't half way across the courtyard when Fakir suddenly stopped. "Why'd you stop?" asked Duck. I looked up at Fakir, and then looked in the direction he was staring. His eyes were fixed on Rue, who stood near the fountain. She was back.

Fakir put me down onto the ground and ran over to her, grabbing her arms and demanding she tell him what happened to Mytho. I cringed as everyone started staring at them. It was a bad idea for Fakir to start a scene like that, but I understood why he did it. It was hard, knowing you had to protect someone when you had no idea what was wrong with him or her.

It was only when Mytho showed up that I got angry. I hadn't known what was wrong with him either, but I could tell he wasn't himself. Ever since he had jumped out the window and practically framed Fakir, I'd suspected it. Now he was demanding that Fakir leave Rue alone. I watched the whole thing with a sad expression. I felt bad for everyone; for Mytho, for Rue, and especially for Duck and Fakir.

"Let go of me!" Demanded Fakir. To everyone's horror, he turned around and threw the back of his hand across Mytho's face. It was hard to watch, and yet the prince merely told everyone he would be fine. It was more of making Fakir look like the bad guy. I didn't want to see any more. I was only a rabbit, but I could do something, at least.

I hopped toward Fakir and nudged his ankle yet again. He looked down at me, and I stared up at him, begging to pick me up again and just walk away. When he let Rue go, he did so and began walking back to his dorm. He said nothing to no one, and I did my best to show him how bad I felt, nuzzling my head against his arm. "_The story will end soon,_" I snickered. I could feel it. We just needed to figure out what to do, and I think it might soon be time to let Fakir know who Princess Lapin really was.

Fakir left me inside his room that day with more lettuce leaves- which I gladly ate- when he was called to the office once again. When he came back, I could have sworn I saw tears in his face for the second time. He was emptying a few drawers; getting regular day clothes, instead of the school uniform. I was confused. I hopped from the bed, onto a chair, then up onto his dresser.

When he saw me, Fakir began to stroke my ears. "It seems I've been suspended for a week, starting tomorrow," he explained.

"_What?_" I gasped. Was he only suspended for hitting Mytho? It wasn't like he didn't deserve it. In my opinion, he should have slapped Rue too. Sure, I felt bad for her, but that doesn't mean I'd ever forgive the things she's done. Nevertheless, I had to go find Duck. I needed to see if she knew anything about Mytho. Quickly, I nuzzled my head against Fakir's palm. "_I'll be back,_" I squeaked. Then I hopped down from the dresser and ran out the door, which was still ajar. Fakir didn't object to my leaving. I hoped he understood that I wasn't running away, exactly. I hopped as quick as I could across the school's courtyard. I was lucky enough to be able to jump through the door as a few girls were heading in for the night. I ran upstairs and to my dorm room. Duck and I always kept pitchers of water in our rooms, just in case. I hopped up onto the table on which it sat and jumped in it, closing my eyes. The familiar tingle went through my body, and I saw the purple light through my eyelids. Before I knew it, I was standing in my room, in need of clothes. I grabbed some pants and a tank top out of my closet.

As soon as I pulled everything on, I just happened to glance out the window and notice Duck. She was down by the fountain in the courtyard. I wondered what she was doing there before going out of my room and back down the stairs myself to find her. "Duck!" I called, running to catch up with her before she got out of the school gates.

"Ahira!" she said, happily. "You're back."

"Yeah," I said, a little out of breath. "What are you doing?"

"Well," she began to explain. "Today, I saw Pike and Mytho together. She said they were dating, but I think something's wrong. Earlier, she came out here and was walking into town. I think she's going to find Mytho, and I wanted to go see."

"Wow," I said. "Pike and Mytho? I thought she liked Fakir?" One of the few things I didn't like about Pike and Lilie; they were big fans of Fakir.

"I thought so too," said Duck. "That's part of why it's so weird. Anyway, will you come with? I think we might need princess help here."

I nodded, and we both ran out of the school gate into town. Before we got too far, I turned back to face Fakir's window. "_I'll be back soon._"

When we had caught up with Pike once again, Duck and I hid behind the corner of a building and watched as she met up with Mytho.

"Promise to love only me," said Mytho. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Promise to hate everyone else." She agreed. Pike actually said yes to hating everyone except Mytho. Duck and I watched as he continued. "All right, as proof then, you'll give me your beautiful heart, won't you?"

I gasped.

"Yes," she said.

"Then step forward, into my arms. Give me your heart!" Mytho stepped back and unfolded arms that turned into wings, with crow feathers as black as coal. Behind him, Duck and I could hear the raven's voice, the father of Kraehe.

In front of our eyes, Pike began doing the Waltz of the Doll. If she could have Mytho, she wouldn't mind becoming a doll. But Duck and I knew that wasn't true. It was the spell of the Raven. We had to help her. Mytho mustn't take Pike's heart.

Duck and I began to transform then. Her pendant glowed at the same time my anklet began to jingle. We changed into the princesses of the story; Tutu and Lapin.

"Please, Pike," I stepped out from behind the building. "Come dance with us, won't you?"

Tutu and I both extended our hands, but the doll declined. She was raised on stone, an offering to the Raven. And so, Tutu began to dance for her, and I joined in. We did our best, trying to bring back the Pike we knew and loved.

"Is this truly what you desire?" Tutu asked.

"You're a girl who likes chatting and singing, and who loves to dance," I reminded her. "A girl deeply in love."

"If you really love Mytho, then you must want to chat with him, and sing and dance with him, don't you?" Tutu continued.

I finished, trying to speak out to Pike as best I could. "You say you don't mind losing your heart, but that' s not the real you!" And we watched as the stone pedestal began to lower. It was done. Pike was safe, and the Raven was defeated for now. I caught Pike as she fell to the ground. "Go to him," I told Tutu, for Mytho was weakening, holding his heart with pain.

"Good night, Tutu," I said, bidding my friend as we departed for the night.

"Sleep well, Lapin," she said back, bringing Pike back into the girls' dorm and changing into Duck as well. I turned toward the boys' dorm and took a deep breath. I wondered if Fakir had gone to sleep without his rabbit. He would have to figure it out sometime, and the battle would be easier to fight if he knew.

I entered the boys' dorm as quietly as I could, creeping through the halls and up the stairs to Fakir's room. I was able to find it easily, having seen him in the window many times. When I opened the door, he was asleep, or at least appeared to be. I was still in the form of Lapin. I would wait for him to awaken before I would change. He was sleeping on his side, with his hair ruffled a bit and his hand on the pillow. I knelt down at the side of the bed. "I don't mean to disturb you, my knight," I whispered. "You look so peaceful and content for once, I almost hate to."

Nevertheless, the knight woke from his deep sleep. I saw his eyes open and peer into mine. "Tell me, Princess," he said in a bit of a groggy voice. "Is this a dream?"

I shook my head slowly. "No, Sir Knight, it isn't a dream. I need you to wake up now. You need to know another part of the story."

I helped him sit up. "What do you mean?"

I went to the curtains on the window and opened them a bit, letting the moonlight drift in. "Yesterday you approached me and wanted to talk. You were going to ask if I was Lapin, I believe, and you were right. Do you remember?"

Fakir thought for a moment, back to the day before last to when he called my name while I was about to stretch. "You…" he trailed off. I knew that he had finally realized it. I began to back away from the bed, into the streak of moonlight that reached through the window.

I closed my eyes as the little bell began to ring. Then came the tingle, and I stood in front of Fakir now with my pants and tank top instead of the purple and periwinkle tutu and slippers. My feet were bare, and my face was scratched from the encounter with Mytho.

I at first feared what Fakir might do once he found out. Would he be disappointed? Maybe angry? He got up out of bed and approached me. I took a step back out of instinct, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. "Are you disappointed that it's me?" I asked, whispering.

To my absolute relief, he shook his head in the moonlight. His hand reached around my waist, and Fakir held my hand still. After I was able to look into his eyes again, he whispered back. "I knew it was you."


End file.
